


For B

by Versatillite



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 15:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21199922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Versatillite/pseuds/Versatillite
Summary: B is for Boys, or men who refuse to act like men. B is for Bad relationships. B is for his name, which I never say out loud. B is for Better, which is what I am without him.





	For B

If I were brave I would walk away  
but I am weak and I give in  
eyes shut tight I feel your arms around me  
I want you to hold me  
instead you push me down  
I crave your kisses but I only feel your hips  
I try to push you away  
I try to resist  
I force the words from my lips  
stop, please stop  
but we both know that I want you

I want to be only for you  
and I want you to be only for me  
even after you gave yourself to another  
you still demand pieces of me   
you want to tear into me   
but give me nothing of yourself

so you'll take   
take all that you want  
forcing me to fight off my own desires  
you make it so hard to hold out  
to hold on   
to cling to my self respect while you're grinding on my lap  
but I try   
I fight both you and I  
all while pleading with you to stop

get off  
please, get off  
get the fuck off of me


End file.
